


Green with envy

by imissjin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Cute GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Jealous Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Jealousy, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imissjin/pseuds/imissjin
Summary: ~None of this is based off real life , its all made up don't take it to seriously~“Okay , I’m gonna log off . I need a shower” George said“Bye George , are we going to record tomorrow ?” Dream said relaxing back in his chair , tired from appearing on George’s stream for 3 hours .“Yeah message me when you’re awake” George said, yawning mid sentence.“Bye George , don't miss me too much” Dream said laughing.“Whatever Dream” George said smiling to himself.A dreamnotfound fanfic featuring other youtubers like Sapnap , Quackity etc
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10
Collections: DNF





	Green with envy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi , thank you for reading ! Please don't take this too seriously . I do not condone shipping between people if they are not comfortable with it . Please correct any grammar or spelling mistakes in the comments . Enjoy reading <3  
> *May contain swearing*

“Okay , I’m gonna log off . I need a shower” George said 

“Bye George , are we going to record tomorrow ?” Dream said relaxing back in his chair , tired from appearing on George’s stream for 3 hours .

“Yeah message me when you’re awake” George said, yawning mid sentence.

“Bye George , don't miss me too much” Dream said laughing.

“Whatever Dream” George said smiling to himself.

Dream watched as the discord call ended and George went offline . Today's stream was fun George , Dream and Quackity were messing around on the Dream SMP . Dream sighed and unplugged his headphones and turned off his PC .

10:58 pm , It wasn't late at night according to Dream but he was still exhausted and needed to sleep .Patches was laying on Dreams bed purring , the September moonlight shone on her face. Dream set his phone and water bottle down on his bed side table and stroked Patches before breathing out and picking up his phone again. Opening his camera he took a picture of Patches and then tweeted it with the caption “Patches says goodnight” he smiled to himself and turned off his phone .

After getting changed into his sleepwear Dream hopped into bed and tried to fall asleep . He was drifting asleep when he got a twitter notification . Grabbing his phone he turned it on , the bright white light filled the room it almost felt like it was burning his eyes.

“Goodnight Patches , don’t shit on dreams bed again” George replied to Dream’s tweet . Dream burst out laughing , scaring Patches . What the hell is wrong with George ? He opened snapchat and messaged George .  
“Go to bed idiot” Dream sent.

"I’m guessing you saw my reply” . “What did you think ?” George messaged back.

“I hate you , that's what I think” “Go sleep” Dream put.

“Okay bye” “Also can we push back our recording ?” George messaged.

“Why ?” “Are you busy ? ” Dream put , he felt a sting in his heart .

“Yeah me and Cassie are going on a date tomorrow” “We wont be back until late at night” George messaged .

“Oh , message me when you want too record then”  
Dream messaged back sighing loudly  
putting his phone back on his night stand and turned in his bed to face the opposite way to it . What was he supposed to do tomorrow ? He had no plans now .


End file.
